Scar/Gallery
Images of Scar in television and motion picture productions. Films ''The Lion King'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-482.jpg|"Life's not fair, is it?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-521.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-535.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-557.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg|Scar about to eat Zazu lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-575.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-582.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-617.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-662.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-673.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg|"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1270.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1318.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg|"You have no idea." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1430.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.jpg|Scar "warning" Simba to not visit the Elephant Graveyard. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg|Scar mad that his first plan to kill Simba failed. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3055.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3103.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.jpg|Annoyed Scar by the comments of Banzai. 84418.jpg 84976.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3170.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg|"Precisely." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg|"...When at last I am given my dues." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3337.jpg|Scar with Banzai. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|"Be Prepared!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg|"You won't get a sniff without me!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3613.jpg|Scar explaining Simba he needs to stay there lion-king-disneyscreencaps (23).jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3910.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.jpg|Scar and Mufasa searching for young Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.jpg|Scar hits Zazu lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg|Scar about to throw Mufasa to his death. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg|Scar letting go of Mufasa's paws. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4529.jpg|Run away and never return ! lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg|"Kill him." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5734.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg|Scar singing with Zazu and a skull lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5829.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5842.jpg|"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5890.jpg|Scar demands the hyenas to leave lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg|"SARABI!!!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8670.jpg|Scar yelling at Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8774.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.jpg|Simba corners Scar lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.jpg|Scar and Simba look on as Nala claims Simba is the rightful king lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|Scar along with the lionesses lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|Scar accusing Simba of murdering Mufasa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|Why! Scar_Info_Box.png|Scar after the stampede Scar-2-(The_Lion_King).jpg|Scar in Be Prepared. tlk_hd_1720.jpeg tlk_hd_1764.jpeg|"Idiots! There will be a king!" tlk_hd_1769.jpeg|Scar looks on as the hyenas march tlk_hd_1794.jpeg tlk_hd_1913.jpeg tlk_hd_1927.jpeg|Scar and young Simba tlk_hd_1979.jpeg|Scar giving the hyenas the signal to start the stampede. tlk_hd_2180.jpeg|Scar looking down at Mufasa tlk_hd_2181a.jpeg|Scar digging his claws into Mufasa's paws. tlk_hd_2332.jpeg tlk_hd_2481.jpeg|Scar eulogizes over Mufasa's death tlk_hd_2506.jpeg|We shall rise, to reach the dawn of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!" tlk_hd_2996.jpeg tlk_hd_4556.jpeg tlk_hd_4661.jpeg|"Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Tlk_hd_4717.jpeg|Simba and Scar during the final battle 85033.jpg|"And here's my little secret..." 85140.jpg|Scar gets dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|Scar confessing that he killed Mufasa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Simba's paws. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9068.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg|Scar gets hit by Simba in battle. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9494.jpg|Scar's final attack lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9511.jpg|Scar on the ground after being dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9520.jpg|Scar getting up lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9527.jpg|Scar referring to the hyenas as his friends Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-9307.jpg|Scar about to be killed by the hyenas ScarBetrayHyenas.png|Scar's final moments before the hyenas kill him tlk_hd_4741.jpeg|Scar pinned by Simba tlk_hd_4850.jpeg tlk_hd_4888.jpeg tlk_hd_4921.jpeg|Scar and his nephew tlk_hd_4932.jpeg|Scar bites Simba's mane tlk_hd_4935.jpeg|Simba fights Scar tlk_hd_4969.jpeg|Scar falling down tlk_hd_5009.jpeg|Scar's shadow as he is about to be eaten alive YouDoThistoHerorHim.png|Scar and Simba fighting in slow motion ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4570.jpg|Scar in Simba's nightmare lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4571.jpg|"Ha ha ha ha ha!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.jpg|"Trust me!" simbas_pride_2783.jpg|Scar transforming into Kovu in Simba's nightmare Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg|Scar in Kovu's reflection ''The Lion King 1½'' hakuna_matata_4427.jpeg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg ''Hercules'' hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|Hercules wearing Scar on his head in Hercules hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|Scar's cameo in "Hercules" Television ''Timon & Pumbaa'' ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|Scar's brief appearance in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Zazu's_Off-By-One_Day_SCAR_CAMEO.png|Scar's cameo appearance in Zazu's Off-by-One Day ''House of Mouse'' HouseofmouseCameos.png Rafiki_and_Scar.jpg|Rafiki and Scar in House of Mouse Scar_House_of_Mouse.png|Scar at the House of Mouse Miscellaneous Scar_BloopersTLK2011Reel.png Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Timon and Pumbaa galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries